


Damsel

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: John attempts to comfort you after Dean is an ass. It leads to far more than you expected.





	Damsel

You felt sick to your stomach and it wasn’t the alcohol. Angry tears stung your eyes as you stormed away from the frat house, laughter ringing in your ears. It was a three-mile walk back to the motel and halfway there, your anger was washed away by a sudden downpour that just left you sad and desolate.

Dean could deal with the case on his own.

Reaching the motel took you two hours and by the time you set foot in the parking lot, you were soaked through and frozen. The sight of the Christmas lights strung up around the motel made you scowl and you stomped toward the motel room, flinging the door open.

John was sat at the table, staring at you with wide eyes. “Y/N,” he murmured, putting his pen down and you pouted miserably, dripping onto the floor.

“Your son is an asshole,” you said, bursting into tears and covering your face in shame. Seconds later, a towel was around your shoulders, John’s warm hands uselessly rubbing your arms. He pulled you toward the bed, grimacing at how thoroughly soaked you were.

“Shit, sweetheart, what happened?”

You sniffed noisily, trying to wipe your face, unsure how much of the moisture was rain and how much was your tears. “We found the trophy. And we were destroying it,” you explained, finding a stain on the carpet to stare at. “Job done, we can leave, right?”

John’s hand was rubbing your back and you sucked in a shuddering breath.

“Dean said he wanted to stay, he was making friends with some of the frat boys and there were girls and I thought, okay, yeah, we can chill out a little.” You didn’t dare look at him, knowing John wouldn’t be happy with the decision to indulge in regular young adult behavior. Since the age of fourteen, all you’d known was hunting, and Dean was always sneaking off to do the things you usually did in your twenties.

“This doesn’t explain why you’re crying, Y/N.” John’s steely expression could be heard in his tone and you knew that Dean would bear the brunt of the punishment for opting to stay at the party. “You got the job done and you took a little time to relax. What did Dean do to be an asshole?”

You wiped your face with your wet sleeve again, screwing your face up. “Some girl was all over him and when I said I wanted to leave,” you sniffed, “she asked if I was his girlfriend and when he said I wasn’t -” Fresh tears rolled down your cheeks and John tugged you a little closer, trying to offer comfort. “God, I’m pathetic.”

John scoffed at that. “You’re a little drunk but not pathetic,” he assured you.

“She called me fat,” you stated bluntly, “and Dean laughed.”

Your confession was greeted with silence and you finally met John’s eyes. His nose was screwed up in confusion and your stomach rolled uncomfortably. Climbing to your feet, you shuffled away from him, kicking your soaked sneakers toward your bed.

If Dean thought he was sleeping in this motel tonight, he was wrong.

“You’re not fat.” John’s voice made you turn back, holding the towel limply in one hand.

“I know I’m not fat,” you replied, frowning. “I don’t judge myself by other people’s standards. But Dean laughed at her. He constantly acts like I have to be rescued. And it just reminds me that…” You lifted the towel and scrubbed it over your face, sighing heavily. “I don’t fit in anywhere.”

John got up, drawing closer and you eyed him warily. His face was pensive as when he touched your shoulder, it only reminded you how wet your clothes were. The question bubbled up from your lips before you could stop it.

“Why am I such a misfit?”

He smiled softly. “How long you been with us now?”

You shrugged, unsure. “A couple years.”

“And how many times have you saved our asses?”

There wasn’t a definitive answer for that. “I think it’s even,” you admitted, avoiding his eyes but John was intent on keeping your attention. “John -”

“You’re no damsel, darlin’,” he murmured, cupping your cheek and stroking his thumb over your skin. “You’re about as badass as they come, one of the best.” His hand dropped, fingers tangling in the long strands of wet hair draped over your soaked jacket.

Your breath hitched in your throat when John moved a little closer, his warm breath fanning over your lips. “John…”

“We should get you out of these wet things,” he purred, pushing your jacket off of your shoulders. You stayed still, grimacing at the soggy thud the coat made when it hit the floor. “Before you catch a cold.” John’s words made you shiver and you lifted your chin a little, daring to move your face closer to his.

His long fingers tugged at the hem of your shirt and you held your breath as he dragged it over your head, dropping the material onto the wet lump on the floor. Your skin goose-pimpled and you inhaled sharply, warmth bubbling in your belly as John’s lips got closer.

“What are you doing?” you asked, not moving away from him.

“I’m showing you,” he started, pressing his lips to the corner of your mouth, “exactly what a beautiful young woman you are.” You tipped your head back, letting him have access to your throat and when his hands came to rest on your hips, pushing your pants down, you whimpered. “You’re not just a girl I have to save, Y/N. You’re important to me.”

Your back was almost against the wall as your pants bunched around your knees, allowing John to slide his hand into your saturated panties. His name fell from your lips in a whine and he groaned when he pressed a single digit against your folds, finding you wet and not just from the downpour.

“Does Dean’s opinion really matter to you all that much?” he asked quietly. You shook your head and John smiled, so close to kissing you properly for the first time, with his finger already thrusting in and out of your soaked channel. “He wouldn’t know what to do with a woman like you.”

“Like me?” you squeaked and John chuckled.

“Like you,” he confirmed, his lips brushing over yours, “fire and brimstone, the sort of woman you know you shouldn’t want but damn -” You melted against him, drowning in the kiss he finally pressed to your lips. His tongue snaked into your mouth, coaxing a moan from your throat and your body clenched around his finger. “You’re gonna burn me alive, sweetheart.”

The low rumble of his voice and the touch of his hand against your most intimate space only enhanced the alcohol in your system and a sudden sense of calm bravado washed over you. John had always been an attractive guy, even if he was old enough to be your father. It had been clear in the beginning he wasn’t interested in another kid tagging along and you’d fought hard to prove yourself.

Maybe you’d succeeded.

“What do you wanna do to me, John?” you asked, batting your eyelashes at him. He growled with arousal, pinning you against the wall so he could dig his hand deeper. The one finger withdrew, replaced by two and you cried out, grabbing his wrist.

“I wanna kiss you.”

You smiled. “Then kiss me.”

A dark smirk crawled across his face. “You sure about that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I didn’t say where I wanted to kiss you.”

Your reply was cut off by a surprised shriek when John dragged you backward, pushing you onto the bed and tearing the rest of your wet clothes off. An attempt to scramble away was met with his strong hand around your ankle and you completely lost control, landing on your belly, pinned under his weight.

“You said I could kiss you,” John growled, pushing your thighs apart, “you want me to stop?”

The scruff on his chin rubbed against the back of your leg and you shivered when his breath coasted over your exposed cunt. “No,” you gasped, “don’t stop.”

His tongue pressed against your hole, sliding in the barest amount and you waited, eager to feel more. Instead of moving to your clit like you expected, John dragged his tongue upward, teasing your asshole and you yelped in shock.

“Anyone ever done this to you?” he asked and you mumbled a no that you were surprised he heard. “I’m gonna make you see stars, princess.” His tongue was on your ass again, circling the tight rim and you squeezed your eyes shut, the odd sensation making you tense up. “Relax,” John ordered, the words vibrating through your skin.

Two fingers slid into your cunt, distracting from the wet feel of his tongue and you whined loudly, unconsciously rocking your hips to get more of the delicious friction inside you. John dug his tongue deeper, opening you up as he fucked his fingers into you, an obscene sucking noise growing louder as you grew wetter.

Deep moans rumbled into you as his touch became more intense and you clenched your fists into the covers, nearly screaming with the need to cum. John’s fingers crooked, finding the sweet spot on your inner wall that made your hips jerk.

“That’s it, Y/N,” John praised, “cum for me.”

You cried out and John pulled his mouth away, continuing to thrust his fingers into your cunt until your cries became screams. The orgasm died away to aftershocks that made you shudder even when he pulled away, watching your body shake on the bed.

The mattress dipped when John climbed off and you managed to roll over, gasping as you watched him strip. He left his boxers until last, locking his eyes on yours as he peeled them off, his thick cock springing free and bobbing with each step he took back to you.

Crashing into another kiss, you groaned as his weight covered you, his knees pressing your thighs open. “I’m a bad man for doing this,” John chuckled, cupping your face with one hand and stroking his thumb across your cheek, down to catch your bottom lip. “I’m old enough to be your father.”

You shrugged, squeezing your hand between your bodies to grasp his cock. Dragging the tip through your folds elicited a low snarl from his throat and his eyes darkened as he stared at you. “Do you want me to call you Daddy?”

“I don’t care what you call me,” John growled, “as long as you’re screaming.”

His hips rolled forward, sheathing his cock inside you with one thrust and you arched in pleasure. “Fuck,” you gasped, digging your fingertips into John’s shoulders as he held still, letting you adjust to his size, “oh, fuck, John -”

The litany of cursing was cut off when he kissed you again, his lower body starting to undulate against him. His tongue stroked across yours in time with his thrusts into your slick pussy and your eyes rolled back as he hit spots inside you that men didn’t usually find.

John pushed his hands underneath your ass, lifting you slightly and changing the angle; his cock slammed into your g-spot and you screamed, loud enough for the occupants of the next room to hear. Your body tightened around John’s thick shaft and he groaned, pulling out swiftly.

“I’m gonna need you on your knees,” he ordered, stroking his cock as he watched you roll onto your front, lifting your ass to prop yourself up on your folded legs. “Damn, that’s a gorgeous sight.” John reached forward, using the hand not on his cock to tease your slick folds. “Look at that wet little cunt, begging for me to fill it up.”

You whimpered, his words making you clench reflexively. John sank two fingers into your hole, slowly thrusting them, smiling when you moved back to meet his touch. “John, please -”

“I got you,” he grunted, shifting forward to replace his fingers with his cock. The pleasant stretch of his thick length inside you made you cry out again; the penetration felt even deeper in this position. He fucked you harder with each thrust, his hands dragging your ass back to meet his groin and your cries escalated into screams.

Next door banged on the wall again.

You came, sobbing into the covers as John followed you over the edge, slamming into you one last time and then you felt it. The warmth of his cum filling your belly, sending little vibrations of aftershocks through your system.

John didn’t move for a few moments, running his hands over your body and kissing where he could reach. “If there’s one place you fit,” he murmured, kissing your shoulder. “It’s with me.”


End file.
